


Hammer Time

by MarcusRowland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Galaxy Quest (1999), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the going gets tough, the tough get hammering. 100-word Buffy / Avengers / Galaxy Quest crossover Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer Time

**Author's Note:**

> A weird little idea that crossed my mind while reading Avengers fanfic. All characters and settings belong to various writers and megacorporations of doom, please don't sue.

"Where's your hammer?" asks Stark.

_Alexander Dane looks into the dying Thermian's eyes. "...by Grabthar's hammer... by the Sons of Warvan... you shall be... avenged." Suddenly a hammer is in his hand, impossibly heavy, then feather-light as he throws it with explosive force at Sarris' goons._

Thor shrugs. "Around."

_Olaf's hammer shatters; Buffy stumbles back, fingers numb, groping for another weapon. The hammer that appears in her hand feels_ right _, she turns and strikes one killing blow that caves in Glory's chest, then races, weapon forgotten, to rescue Dawn._

Mjolnir appears in his hand. "He likes to keep busy."

**End.**


End file.
